Session 9.4 Scouting Rathess
(2490) Kitsune: *fingercross* (2489) Lian: yep (2489) Lian: so where were we? (2490) Kitsune: I had just landed near the pyramid (2489) Lian: Ok reread it, there's 3 Pyramids, one large at the center of the city, 1 small at the northern edge and one small at the southern edge (2489) Lian: There's alot of what looks like were once canals and an eighth of the place looks flooded (2490) Kitsune: Ahhhhhh. The large central pyramid (2489) Lian: the pyramid seems strongly off giving off almost sickening vibes (2490) Kitsune: ((How so?)) (2490) Kitsune: ((By that, I mean does it feel like Malfeas sickness? Necrotic Essence? Anything from Essence sight?)) (2489) Lian: (not sickness perse, just the place feels wrong.) (2489) Lian: as she gets closer she can see a vareity of sysmbols dedicated to the UCS (2490) Kitsune: "Well that's wonderful, but not unexpected," Sabine muses to herself as she heads toward the pyramid, ignoring the feeling of wrongness for the time being. She has her shark with her, after all! Even if she knows that it won't be able to go inside with her. (2489) Lian: its nothing like the Misama just a feeling unease (2490) Kitsune: (K) Sabine continues forward, intent on finding out what's wrong and if there's a chance of, well, fixing it. (2489) Lian: (...its because its Holy ground, really holy ground and you are a COD) (2490) Kitsune: (ooooooh. Well... Hmmmm... She still continues on as long as she can) (2489) Lian: its nothing that severe, just a feeling of being out of place, abit creepy, abit like being in a haunted house nothing that physically effects (2489) Lian: so she can go to it, its a massive pyramid with gold and bits of torn orihalcum and such (2490) Kitsune: Seeing as how it's not causing any sort of damage, Sabine contnues onward to see the inside of the pyramid, if possible. (2489) Lian: there's been some indications of life at some time in the pyramid at least on the lowest level (2490) Kitsune: Sabine examines the signs of life closely to get an idea of when the area was last used. (2489) Lian: It looks like its been used somtime this year (2490) Kitsune: "Hmmmm," Sabine muses a bit to herself as she continues on, though a LOT more cautious than before, just in case whoever is living here is unfriendly. (2489) Lian: doesn't look particularly intelligent just that some animals were using it at some point (2490) Kitsune: Sabine is still cautious, raccoons are insane little fuckers after all. She heads deeper into the pyramid to look for anything interesting. Technology, history, useful objects for creating new life. (2489) Lian: she see halfbroken statues of the various gods of the Dragonkings... with shattered reliefs that display certain aspects of Dragon King history and carvings in and unknown tongue (2490) Kitsune: "hmmm... May as well," the glass spider muses as she takes some of the reliefs. Anything small enough to carry, but big enough to gleam some information from, even if that information is just a basic idea of the language. (2489) Lian: (Reliefs are carved itno the wall) (2490) Kitsune: (Okay, in that case she continues on to look for something more useful to her) (2489) Lian: there's some marks of them going ot the top of the pyramid, some signs of the Gods manifesting up there. (2490) Kitsune: To the top of the pyramid! (2489) Lian: with essence sight there appears to be a Sanctum up there.. (2490) Kitsune: "Hmmmm..." Sabine clicks her tongue a bit as she heads upwards toward the sanctum, by foot or by wing if necessary to explore the area first for any sign of what sort of a deity it might be. (2489) Lian: Its very close to the altar so there's a strong implication (2490) Kitsune: (altar of the sun?) (2489) Lian: (yep) (2489) Lian: (Since its logically NOT the UCS' its something related to the Altar or DK worship) (2490) Kitsune: (:P) (2490) Kitsune: "Hmmmm.... You must still be here, little god," the glass spider says as she looks at the altar, then to the area of the sanctum. Her tongue wets her lips a bit before she slips a hand into her outfit to withdraw a dagger. "I woder if I can get you to come out. I would love to speak with you." (2489) Lian: (..but she has mind bullets) (2490) Kitsune: (She's not meaning to attack. She's planning on slicing her palm for an offering! :P)) (2489) Shining Flower: the Goddess appears a woman who's flesh seems to mix Orhalcum and Moonsilver, "What do you want Exalt?" (2490) Kitsune: (Gyah, Bright) Sabine smiles and bows deeply to the goddess. "Knowledge, perhaps friendship," the glass spider says as she rises up and looks at the woman. (2489) Shining Flower: "Its the decandence of your kind that have lead to this" (2490) Kitsune: "Explain, please?" (2489) Shining Flower: "whatever you are, either your sloth or arrogance has lead to the decay, the end of the Dragon Kings" (2490) Kitsune: "and if I said the city could be restored? Your people as well?" (2489) Shining Flower: "Who are you to make that demand?" (2490) Kitsune: Sabine blinks. "My name is Sabine, and I've made no demands." (2489) Lian: Sabine does remember that the Kings were strongly on teh UCS' side right? (2489) Shining Flower: You will, that is your nature. (2490) Kitsune: Yesh, but she could reprogram them! (2490) Kitsune: "I offer a rebirth of your people and your city, in exchange for aid and friendship," Sabine says flatly, "if you are not interested I shall leave." (2489) Shining Flower: "I care only for their sacrifices" (2490) Kitsune: "and without them there are none to make sacrifices to you." (2489) Shining Flower: "I am Shining Flower the Mistress of hearts! all Proper sacrifices are my perview.." (2490) Kitsune: Sabine sighs a bit. "Very well, I will leave you to your rotting city then, Mistress of hearts." (2489) Shining Flower: "If you want to show dfferently show your devotion" (2490) Kitsune: "I am not in the business of sacrificing hearts to anyone or anything, Shining Flower. I will happily slit my palm and sacrifice other things," Sabine replies. (2489) Shining Flower: "then you do nothing but insult the King of Heaven" (2490) Kitsune: That makes Sabine smile a little bit to herself. "We will see. I am sorry we couldn't come to an agreement, Shining Flower," the glass spider says with a bow before she moves back to leave. (2489) Shining Flower: hmph (2489) Lian: she lets sabine leave (2490) Kitsune: Sabine leaves, grumbling a little bit to herself as she considers what to do next. "May as well wander around, see if there's anything worthwhile," she muses to herself before returning to the outside to look around. (2489) Lian: well there's 2 smaller pyramids and well the circular city divided up into 8 sections one of which seems floodeded one seems abit mroe humanish (2490) Kitsune: Let's try the other pyramids. (2489) Lian: at the top of the northern pyramid is a via essence site looks like a door abit like a sanctum door, but larger (2490) Kitsune: What about the other one? (2489) Lian: It has a slightly icky feel like the others but nothing obvious (2490) Kitsune: Sabine heads to that one to explore then! (2489) Lian: there seems to be some movement up ahead near it as she flies closer (2490) Kitsune: Sabine narrows her eyes, but continues to move closer to it. (2489) Lian: Per+Awareness (2490) Kitsune: 6d10 => 7,7,4,4,2,1 = (25) (2489) Lian: There's definately a bunch of claw stalker looking things around it (2490) Kitsune: ".... Perhaps I will just go back to Denandsor for now. I'll come back here later when I have a more concrete idea of what I want," Sabine tells herself before guiding her shark back toward the sky. (2489) Lian: well she can do a quick scouting if she wants to bring more people back next time (2490) Kitsune: That works, scouting things out for later. (2489) Lian: she's got a pretty good draw up of the area, where manses could be(though probably not something to fix up with anything more than standard means with how close the Yushan gate is) (2490) Kitsune: Hmmm... Sabine'll head out once she has an idea of the area. She'll head back toward Denandsor, but take a long way in search of any demenses of sufficient power to claim as her own. (2489) Lian: how much is she looking for? (2490) Kitsune: ((Level 4-5)) (2489) Lian: There's a sizable chunk of creation that no one's around (2489) Lian: anyway she finds a pretty strong Wood aspected Demense in the area north of Rathless and sourth of Densandsor (2490) Kitsune: ((Yaaaay!)) Sabine lands nearby and heads for the demense to examine it, gauge its strength, the surrounding area and the like. To see if it'd be worth using one of her prayer scrolls on and if it seems a likely place for people to stumble on. (2489) Lian: its in teh wooded area about 500 miles south of Denandsor, its thick jungle uninhabited (2490) Kitsune: Beeeeautiful. Time to withdraw the Prayer scroll (one of the ones that can make structures) and get started on building a manse. (2489) Lian: roll 1d10 (2490) Kitsune: 1d10 => 8 = (8) (2489) Lian: Alright, do you have a name for what you want to call it? (2490) Kitsune: Not off the top of my head, no. (2489) Lian: Alright we can work on the specifics of the Manse later, you have 5 xp for this session that's enough for you to raise your essence (2490) Kitsune: Yay! Essence upgrade it is. :) (2489) Lian: Alright then (2489) Lian: closing down ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights